


Драббл-гейм

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Драббл-гейм [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Истории из жизни одного будущего великого мага, одного будущего великого рыцаря и двух рыцарей-наёмников, написанные на драббл-гейм diary.ru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Лягушка

Будущий великий маг торопливо листал глянцевый справочник с заковыристым названием «Я превращу тебя в... или 100 способов ненадолго избавиться от докучливого напарника» - издание было для школьной библиотеки редким, потому что ещё сверкало новой обложкой и ровными аккуратными уголками. Будущий великий маг радостно перевернул страницу... и недоверчиво уставился на яркий заголовок «способ №76 — Одеревенение или я превращу тебя в бревно». Он тоскливо перевёл взгляд на соседнюю страницу с рецептом № 74 и уронил голову в открытый журнал — нужной страницы не было, только аккуратный малозаметный срез.  
\- И как же я теперь его превра... - в дверь настойчиво затарбанили и юный маг подпрыгнул, торопливо пряча журнальчик под подушку.  
\- Алви, открывай, лентяй! - завопил с той стороны двери Рейнард, рыцарь, навязанный Школьным Советом в напарники будущему великому магу. - На занятия опоздаем!  
\- Иду я, - парень распахнул дверь, втайне надеясь попасть ею по носу назойливому и очень шумному напарнику. - Когда-нибудь я непременно...  
\- Превратишь меня, - перебил Рейнард, сгребая мага за плечи и таща за собой по коридору. - Ты мне это обещаешь с самого дня нашего знакомства. Только я так и не понял, в кого?  
Маг обречённо возвёл очи горе, по опыту зная бесполезность любых попыток к сопротивлению или даже самостоятельного передвижения в сторону аудитории:  
\- Я превращу тебя в... - оглушительное дребезжание звонка заглушило ответ.  
Рыцарь же только расхохотался:  
\- Я ж тебе не Василиса Прекрасная.


	2. Шар

\- Это кот? - предположила Эми, травница с младшего курса, глядя, как старательно выгибается будущий великий маг и головная боль всего факультета Алви.  
\- Не-не-не, - тут же загомонили будущие рыцари, пытаясь опередить конкурентов и первыми угадать. - Это бублик. Или ватрушка, из которой кто-то творог выел...  
Алви укоризненно взирал на окружающих, но говорить, пока не отгадают его фант, не мог. Проще простого было бы изобразить всё двумя руками, но они ещё в начале игры условились, что нужно обязательно всем телом - иначе не интересно. Алви сам и предложил это, когда все за три секунды угадали журавля в исполнении Эми и заспорили, кому засчитывать очко. Теперь оставалось только попытаться свернуться как можно более похоже, пытаясь изобразить выпавшую ему фигню, и думать о собственном невезении - вот кота он бы изобразил с лёгкостью. И даже бублик, так уж и быть. Но в геометрии никто из присутствующих силён не был, и надеяться можно было разве что на случай.


	3. Чернокнижник

\- Какой-то странный маг попался, припадочный, - Джей потёр ушибленный локоть и с обидой покосился на отдаляющуюся башню.  
\- Потому что не маг, - хмыкнул Ханни.  
\- Фигли тогда он молниями швырялся, если не маг?.. Я к нему вежливо, со всей душой, а он!..  
\- Ему твоё "окажите милость" по барабану. Не маг он.  
\- Ну как же не маг? - Джей возмущенно всплеснул руками, едва не выпустив из них поводья. - И не милости я у него просил, а помощи именем Пресветлой.  
Ханни расхохотался так, что чуть с лошади не свалился  
\- То-то он тебя молнией приложил. В следуюший раз головой думай, к кому идёшь. Это тебе не белые маги с деревенскими травниками, тут за такую вежливость и проклясть могут.  
Джей только обиженно поджал губы - самому следовало бы догадаться, что приличный маг в таком мрачном местечке жить не будет.


	4. Свеча

Сова очумело ухнула и, выпучив глаза, поспешила скрыться в жидиньком ельнике - нормальные люди в новолуние по Мрачному Болоту не шлялись, а от ненормальных мудрая птица предпочитала держаться подальше. Рейнард, будущий великий рыцарь, в очередной раз оглушительно зевнул и поинтересовался у идущего рядом Алви:  
\- Тебе не кажется, что никаких болотных огней тут нет?  
\- Но они должны быть! - возмутился Алви, которому, если болотных огней они не найдут, предстояло не только курсовую по мелкой нечисти переписывать, но и отдавать Рейнарду проспоренные деньги. А денег Алви было жалко.  
\- Но нету, - пожал плечами будущий рыцарь. - Мы битый час шляемся по этому болоту и не видели ещё ни одно...  
\- Вон! Смотри, вон там! - завопил Алви и рванул к возвышающемуся у границы ельника полуразваленному дому, в окне которого заметил странный свет.  
Рейнард чертыхнулся и рванул следом - кому-то же придётся вытаскивать мага из неприятностей. Или топи, в которую тот непременно попадёт, если продолжит так бегать по болоту.  
В доме пахло сыростью и старым пеплом и было подозрительно темно, даже не смотря на заклинание ночного зрения, которое Алви старательно наложил на обоих, прежде чем отправиться к болоту. Каким-то чудом трухлявая лестница выдержала и пробежавшего по ней Алви, и поднявшегося следом Рейнарда.  
На втором этаже сильнее пахло гнилью, но в целом всё было так же как и на первом - сырость, пепел и темнота. Никаких болотных огоньков.  
\- Но он же был тут! - в голосе будущего мага послышалась совершенно детская обида.  
\- Ты уверен? Я ничего не вижу.  
\- Уверен. Я точно видел здесь свет.  
\- Может, это был не болотный огонёк?  
Алви не ответил, кубарем покатившись по полу. Рыцарь рванулся к нему, на всякий случай выхватывая оружие.  
\- Я в порядке, просто споткнулся.  
\- Обо собственные ноги? - хмыкнул рыцарь, помогая другу подняться.  
\- Об него.  
Рейнард обернулся, вглядываясь туда, куда указывал Алви - у окна валялся старый железный фонарь.


End file.
